1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loop for poles, such as ski poles and walking sticks, which can be fastened to a pole grip with a loop element which encloses the wrist and whose circumference can be adjusted with a loop element and a drawing element.
2. Background Art
In connection with such a loop for poles, known from DE 94 01 287 U1, the drawing element has been placed with its end facing away from the pole grip between a burr-type closure arrangement of the loop element, whose circumference can be adjusted and can be connected therewith. The fastening and releasing of such a drawing element on, or respectively from, the loop element is relatively elaborate, since to this end it is necessary in every case first to open, or respectively close, the burr-type closure arrangement. This also requires the loosening, and therefore readjustment of the circumferential length of the loop element.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved loop for poles of the type mentioned at the outset in such a way that the drawing element can be connected with, or respectively released from, the loop element in a simpler way, wherein the circumferential adjustment of the loop element is maintained.
To attain this object, poles, such as ski poles and walking sticks of the type mentioned are provided with a drawing element releasably fastened on the exterior of the loop element.
By means of the present invention the loop element no longer needs to be opened when the drawing element is connected with the loop element or is released from it. By means of this the circumferential setting of the loop element, once it has been made, is retained. This leads to easy handling of the loop
With the known loop the drawing element extends over the back of the hand, since it is connected with the loop element in its adjustment area. A more optimal guidance of the drawing element results when the drawing element can be releasably fastened outside of the adjustment area of the loop element. In this case the drawing element is essentially arranged in the outer area of the hand between the thumb and index finger and is guided in its extension, which makes a more direct placement of the hand in a position on the pole grip possible. Furthermore, a stabilization and interlocking fixation in place of the hand on the pole grip results, so that an optimal force transfer from the hand to the pole is possible. Furthermore, with this type of attachment any danger of an unintended adjustment of the circumference of the loop is avoided.
By releasably fastening the drawing element outside of the adjustment area of the loop element, it is possible to achieve an individual position as a function of the hand, or respectively glove size. An advantageous embodiment of this ensues from providing at least two discrete fastening points which are provided on the drawing element and at a distance from each other.
An additional length adjustability and optimal stabilized holding of the hand on the pole grip ensues from an elastically stretchable section arranged between the fastening areas of the drawing element on the loop element or on the pole grip. In this connection it is practical to provide this elastically expandable section between the respective fastening areas on the outside of the loop element by means of a snap fastener unit.
The fastening ends of the drawing element and the connection element can be fastened so they cannot be released from the pole grip or, can be provided releasably as a unit on the pole grip. A very advantageous embodiment of releasability is provided in that the fastening ends are fastened, one resting on top of the other, on a bolt element which can be releasably inserted and locked in the pole grip.
If a circumferential adjustment by means of a burr-type closure unit is provided for a loop, it is practical to provide the drawing element directly next to an eye or a buckle provided on one end of the loop element. In the process a structurally and production-technologically simple fastening results.
For connecting the drawing elements with the loop, various releasable connecting units can be provided, such as a snap fastener unit or a tuning-lock fastener unit, or a burr-type closure connection or the like can be provided.
A useful and easy embodiment of the loop results from the provision of a web belt as the loop element which is woven wider in the contact area with the palm of the hand and narrower in the connecting area with the pole grip and in the circumferential adjustment area, while the adjustment area and the contact area of the loop element are woven as one piece with the connecting element, and while the end area of the loop element, which is firmly connected with the eye or the buckle is sewn to an intermediate area near the transition to the connecting element.
Further details of the present invention can be taken from the following description, in which the invention will be described and explained in more detail by means of the exemplary embodiments represented in the drawings. Shown are in: